The Pilgrim
by Legomanfan
Summary: After an impromptu meeting with Gandalf, Minastoren searches for understanding by journeying post-Fellowship Middle Earth. Please R/R!
1. Out of the Leaves

Gandalf once told me that everyone plays an important part in Middle Earth. That had been ten years ago, just before he set sail with the other ring-bearers. And, for ten years, I had pondered this statement with no avail.  
  
You see, I am an elf. A female elf, for further clarification. I was living in Rivendell and had the opportunity-a rare opportunity- to meet Gandalf just prior to his departure from Middle Earth. We happened to cross paths in a more secluded portion of forest surrounding the city. I had been sobbing, he had been searching. For what I don't know, maybe me. Regardless, he found me in a secluded grove of saplings I always retreated to when needing privacy. I did not realize there was anyone else there; my face was buried in my hands, and Gandalf made no sound as he walked towards me from behind.  
  
"Dear girl, why do you weep?"  
  
It was the voice of an elf I did not recognize; yet I trusted it. Turning around, I spoke,  
  
"Kind elf, I-"  
  
A gasp escaped my mouth, I saw the elf's face. I also said a few incoherent words amidst my sobs. Luckily, Gandalf spoke first,  
  
"My lady, I am Gandalf the White. I was taking a final stroll through these woods when I heard your tears rustling the leaves. Are you all right?"  
  
His eyes lightly touched my own with a sweet spell, which I believe stopped my tears~Regaining my lost composure, I replied,  
  
"My lord, I am Minastoren-"  
  
His eyes quietly searched my own, looking for reason, searching through my every memory and thought. Had it been anyone but he, I may have been more defensive.  
  
Before I said another word, he simply took my hand and told me,  
  
"Minastoren, be patient. Everyone plays an important part in Middle Earth. Your time shall come, I promise."  
  
And with that, we returned to the city; it was a strange comfort. I should have felt nervous and awkward around this strange elf-celebrity, yet I did not. We talked the entire way back. He told me stories of the Fellowship: of the Battle of Helms' Deep, of Theoden and Grima Wormtongue, of Aragorn and Arwen. It was amazing to hear; I could not help but soak up every word.  
  
Finally, we reached my front door. Gandalf looked at me once again the way he had in the woods. "Remember what I have told you, Minastoren, and have faith in yourself. I see that you are a wonderful elf with a wonderful life ahead of you. The world is in your hands."  
  
We said our goodbyes, and then it was over. He left the next morning, and I was left with a powerful memory that would affect the long remaining portion of my immortal elvish life. 


	2. Running

It had been ten years since my meeting with Gandalf. I couldn't quit wondering what he saw in my future~ day after day I returned to the grove looking for answers; all I found was a memory .  
  
But one day, walking to my spot again, I stopped dead in the middle of the path. The thought occurred to me to run, run out of the woods, run free of- --wait! What was I thinking? Why did I think of leaving my home and those I dearly love? I'd never done anything like that before~ but maybe, maybe- yes, I finally realized something! I needed to get away from Rivendell, far away! I needed to leave! Not forever, just long enough for me to think things through. How could I figure out what I wanted to do with my life if I constantly felt my family and friends pulling me in? I felt this intense desire to travel the world and see all that Middle-Earth had to offer. I ran all the way home to talk to my mother and father.  
  
My parents are reasonable elves, but I wasn't exactly sure how they would handle this idea~  
  
"WHAT?!?"  
  
"Yes, I want to leave for a year, escort provided, and check out Middle Ear- "  
  
"But what does the rest of the world have that you cannot find in Rivendell? Are you not happy living here?"  
  
"I am happy, but-"  
  
"But what?"  
  
"I need more."  
  
"More of what?"  
  
"More of everything! I want to see things, see myself, see the world, figure out what I want from the world-"  
  
"Don't you have everything you want already?"  
  
"No."  
  
"But daughter, you wear the finest robes money can buy! You asked for archery lessons, and we gave you-"  
  
"That's not the point! I don't want new things. I want understanding! I want to know what I truly value in this world, and I will not understand that unless I leave everything I know and love!"  
  
There was a pause; they froze for a moment, absorbing my words. My mother turned her head and gazed into my father's eyes~ they were discussing it. More silence. She then looked at me.  
  
"How long would you be gone, Minastoren?"  
  
"A year, mother, if not slightly longer."  
  
She appeared unhappy but gave me a sympathetic look.  
  
"If you feel this is something you must do, then you may go."  
  
"Oh Mother! Father!"  
  
I wanted to cry with happiness! I could barely believe it, they were actually letting me go! I hugged them so much that my father had to gently pry me off.  
  
"We will supply you with an escort and provisions, on one condition."  
  
"What is that?"  
  
There was a slight pause; my father's face softened from his sharp frown and his eyes brightened as he said quietly,  
  
"You must write to us every opportunity you have:)" 


End file.
